


Easy Target

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Are you going to break up with me?" Neymar asked against Lio's mouth, ashamed to hear his voice trembling. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss as if he was afraid of hearing the answer.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Neymar feels like he <i>owes</i> Luis and Lio something for how well they treat him, so they intervene. How well that intervention works out is up for debate.
            </blockquote>





	Easy Target

**Author's Note:**

> just know i'm not in love with the title
> 
> i'm supposed to be studying for finals but i caught some feelings and i had to type this out
> 
> i'm also still writing a million one shots so that i can get a better idea of how i want these characters to be
> 
> maybe there will be a part two if there's enough interest
> 
> please enjoy : )

Neymar gripped the pillow under his head even tighter, arching his back the way he knew Lio liked it. He was rewarded with harder thrusts, one of Lio's hands gripping his hip hard enough to bruise and the other clenched in his hair. He didn't like it when Luis touched his hair--he was too gentle, too sweet about it. Lio used his grip on it to push and pull Neymar the way he wanted and Neymar couldn't get enough.

"Fuck," Lio murmured into his ear, sending a shot of pleasure up Neymar's spine that had nothing to do with Lio's cock and everything to do with the sound of swearing in that quiet voice. "Ney, you're so good, stay still for me."

As if Neymar could do anything else. He whimpered into the pillow as Lio sank his teeth into his shoulder, trembling ever so slightly under Lio's thrusts. He didn't even reach under himself to try and get off, figuring Luis would want to use him as well after Lio was done.

Neymar felt like a sex toy sometimes, between the two of them. Luis tended to favor missionary, all sweetness and kissing. The most adventurous they got was the one time Luis took him in the bath, and even then the smell of lavender body wash made everything extra romantic. Lio was the one who would shove him over a desk or press him face first into a wall or fondle him in a taxi.

The variety certainly kept things interesting, as if Neymar could ever get bored with them. Especially when Luis had no problem hugging him whenever he wanted and Lio defended him whenever he could. Sometimes Neymar wondered what he brought into their relationship besides the sex.

"God, Ney, I'm close." Lio shifted more onto his knees so he could snap his hips more quickly against Neymar's ass, short strokes that he could only keep up for less than a minute before he was breathlessly moaning his release. "Oh, fuck, fuck!" he panted, pressing Neymar harder into the mattress.

"Lio," he whimpered back, shuddering as Lio pulled out and his cum started to spill down Neymar's thighs. He felt tired already, even though he hadn't climaxed himself, but tried to seem ready for Luis when Lio was done. That thought seemed callous to him and he tried to push it away, rolling over and reaching out to pull Lio into a hug.

The Argentine leaned more than willingly into his arms which helped allay some of his guilt. "You didn't come?" he asked against Neymar's cheek, reaching down and stroking him.

Neymar regretfully pushed his hand away. "I didn't want to be tired for Luis," he explained. Even a moment of Lio's hand on his cock made him feel like he could come instantly.

Lio leaned up on his hands with a confused expression. "Luis isn't here, Ney," he said. "And why wouldn't you come for me, just for him?"

Now Neymar felt as if he had said the wrong thing. "It's not about you, Lio," he was quick to clarify, his arms still wrapped around Lio's neck and trying to pull him back in. "If Luis had me first, I would come for you too."

"Why do you think _he_ would fuck you right after me?" Lio pulled away completely, leaving Neymar cold and worried.

"W-well, I thought that's why you invited me over." It wasn't like Luis and Lio were roommates or anything, but they lived so near each other that if Neymar was going to one of their houses he would most likely end up seeing the other. And, most likely, get fucked two or three times.

Lio blinked down at him. "Neymar," he said, and if he was full naming him, there was a problem. Neymar sat up as quickly as he could without aggravating his back, grabbing for Lio's hands, but the older man wasn't having it. "Neymar, stop. Stop." He ran his hands roughly through his own hair, Neymar's second sign that he was in deep shit.

"I'm sorry, Lio," he attempted.

"Sorry for what?" Lio looked down at him with dark eyes, flat black with no spark of arousal at all. "I didn't invite you over to fuck you." Neymar looked down at their naked bodies with a frown, then back up at Lio. He opened his mouth to reply but Lio was already turning away from him, sliding off the bed, and grabbing his boxers to pull them back on. "Jesus Christ, Ney," he murmured almost to himself.

Neymar wasn't sure exactly what the problem was. "Do… do you want me to leave?" he asked softly, almost fearing the answer. He wanted Luis, who would just hold him without asking questions; he wanted Lio when he _wasn't_ angry.

Lio sighed. "Get dressed," he said instead of answering. Neymar took that as a yes, trying not to look at Lio as he gathered his clothes and pulled them on with shaky hands. He felt sticky and gross with cum and sweat but he didn't say anything about cleaning up first. Lio waited until he was dressed, then opened the bedroom door and motioned for him to leave.

Neymar felt sick to his stomach. "I'm so sorry," he tried again. "I won't… I'll come next time, I promise."

"That's not the problem." Lio looked even angrier and Neymar's gaze snapped to the floor. "Go to the living room and wait."

At least he didn't have to leave the house entirely. He took the steps down two at a time and made his way into the expansive living room. Rather than sit down, he wandered in small circles, wondering what Lio was going to do next.

If Neymar knew what he had done wrong, he would try to fix it. It was unlike Lio to be so serious right after sex--he was more likely to hold Neymar as tightly as he could and sleep for a couple of hours. Neymar supposed it was the fact that he hadn't come, even though Lio denied it. In his defense he really thought Luis would be coming over as well.

"I called Luis," Lio said, entering the living room after a few minutes of leaving Neymar to his thoughts.

"Oh." Neymar did sit down then, mostly in surprise. "Why?"

Lio sat next to him and took his hand. Neymar, grateful for the contact, just squeezed Lio's fingers and scooted closer to him. "Ney… we need to talk."

Neymar went cold. "Talk? About what?" he stammered, probably squeezing Lio's fingers to the point of pain now, but the Argentine didn't pull away. "Lio, I told you I'll come next time, I didn't think--"

"It's _not about that_." Neymar shut up instantly. Lio gently extricated his hand to instead press both of his palms to the sides of Neymar's head and pull him into a kiss. It made him feel a little better, but he was still in deep shit.

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked against Lio's mouth, ashamed to hear his voice trembling. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss as if he was afraid of hearing the answer.

Lio allowed himself to be distracted long enough that Neymar was more calm and less blindly worried. "We're not. We just need to set a few things straight." Neymar slumped against him in relief, resting his face in his favorite spot up against Lio's neck. Lio kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back until he almost forgot that he was in trouble.

That is, until the front door opened and closed behind him. He lifted his head from Lio's shoulder, stood, and turned just in time for Luis to grab him around the waist in a tight embrace. Neymar returned it without question, smiling reflexively.

Luis pushed him away just slightly to look him up and down. Neymar knew he must look a sight, hair mussed and clothes disheveled, but Luis didn't look like he was judging him at all. "What's wrong, Ney? Did something happen?" Luis glanced over Neymar's shoulder to where Lio was still sitting. "You said it was important."

"It is." Lio waved them both over, making Neymar sit between them. It was off-putting for Neymar to be the center of attention, even between two people who had seen him in more compromising positions than fully dressed and sitting quietly.

"It's not important," Neymar denied, waving his hand like he could clear the urgency out of the air. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Ney, _you're_ misunderstanding." Lio turned to Luis instead of Neymar, which irked him for a moment. He wasn't a child and he could explain his own shortcomings without someone speaking for him, even if that person was Lio. "Ney thinks we only want him around to fuck him."

Hearing it put so bluntly made Neymar wince a bit. "No, that's not true. You're always… doing things for me, like letting me annoy you during training and defending me from bookings and I just want to… make you feel good in return." He wasn't sure if that was the right answer but it was the truth. 

"Neymar," said Luis, and now Neymar huffed an exasperated breath.

"I don't need you full-naming me too, Luis." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to make my… my _partners_ happy."

Lio touched him lightly on the thigh. "Ney, that isn't the problem. We don't do those things expecting repayment. I don't hug you after a goal because I know you'll let me sleep with you after. I'm sure Luis doesn't either."

Neither of them were making sense and Neymar didn't want to hear it. He shook his head and stood up, taking a few fortifying steps away from them. "I'm not repaying you. Its not like I don't like what you do to me." He felt his face heating up but didn't reach up and cover his cheeks like he wanted to.

Lio raised one eyebrow at him. "So why did you think we would fuck you one after the other like you're some doll we get to play with?"

Neymar didn't have an answer to that. "Um," he said eloquently.

"No more sex," Luis said suddenly. Neymar and Lio frowned at him for that, but he held his hands up. "Not until Neymar sees that we don't want him around just for that."

Now Lio looked intrigued and Neymar wasn't happy. "I _know_ that," he tried to explain, but Lio stood and walked up to him, which always made him snap to attention.

"I think it's a great idea." Lio rested both hands on Neymar's hips and kissed him, slowly and softly like he liked to after a good win. "Not for long. But you clearly aren't seeing what we are."

Neymar pouted and looked over at Luis, who was just smiling at him. "You're not getting any help here," Luis said lightly. "It was my idea." 

There was no arguing it, apparently. Neymar knew what he felt, and he knew his place in their relationship, but they seemed to think he was confused. He was relatively certain he could get them to retract their "no sex" rule within a few weeks; that didn't change the fact that he now wouldn't have anything to repay them with.

Oh. Neymar backtracked over his thoughts, his pout being replaced with a sheepish expression. "I think I kind of get it," he said, coming to kneel at Luis' side on the couch and folding his hands in his lap. "About 'repayment'. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Luis and Lio said at the same time, which made Neymar laugh despite himself. "The 'no sex' rule is still in effect, though," Luis said seriously, supported by Lio's nod.

"You're going to regret it, not me," Neymar said breezily. "Now I'm going to take a shower. _Alone_." He relished the downward tilt of Lio's mouth--it would take much less than a few weeks for him to turn this ruling around. "See you in… let's say a half hour."

"That's not going to work!" Luis called after him as he ran up the stairs. _Yes, it was_ , Neymar smirked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> my msn is always more mn and sn but i like it that way


End file.
